UN CUENTO NAVIDEÑO
by Nabiki-san
Summary: ¿Navidad? Ja, Eriol tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que andar pensando en tontas cursilerías como esa, es claro que no vale la pena, pero...¿Sakura no vale la pena entonces?. Adaptación del cuento "A Christmas Carol" de Dickens. ONESHOT dedicado para el "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana".


**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE AL GRUPO CLAMP**

Antes de empezar me gustaría reiterar que éste Oneshot _participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana". _En mi caso, basé mi fic en el clásico de Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol", claro que adaptándolo al estilo de SCC, pero aunque se trata de un _Universo Alterno,_ procuré conservar algunos detalles originales de la serie así como la esencia de los personajes, cabe mencionar que mis dos protagonistas para este desafío son: _Eriol y Sakura._

Les sugiero preparar un chocolate caliente y ahora sí, disfruten de su lectura…

"**Un cuento navideño"**

-Buenas tardes Eriol, ¿puedo pasar? –dijo con su típico tono alegre una joven de cabello largo y castaño mientras tocaba la puerta para después entrar a un elegante estudio, ella había estado cientos de veces ahí, pero no podía negar que aquel lugar era tan sobrio que aunque los rayos del atardecer atravesaban con ligereza las cortinas, la habitación parecía siempre muy oscura –Aquí tienes, hoy llegó correspondencia para ti.

-Ahora no Nakuru, estoy ocupado –respondió secamente sin dejar de mirar el monitor de la computadora manteniendo sus manos en el teclado.

Eriol ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle un vistazo a su hermana mayor quien se había acercado al escritorio al mismo tiempo que estiraba el brazo para entregarle el sobre blanco que sostenía en la mano, él se encontraba más preocupado por presionar esas teclas con rapidez y de vez en cuando hacer una que otra nota en un pequeño cuaderno, su ceño estaba fruncido y a pesar de ya contar con apenas 19 años, su rostro reflejaba estar siempre sometido a mucha presión.

-Pero es una carta de Sakura –insistió la castaña poniendo el papel junto al ordenador -¿No quieres ver de qué se trata?

-Lo haré más tarde –respondió con indiferencia

El estilo de vida del joven ingles ahora era un tanto diferente al de aquel niño que había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia en Japón, en la ciudad de Tomoeda para ser más precisos. A pesar de que él y su familia pertenecían a otra nación, Eriol nunca se sintió excluido o diferente durante el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en el país del sol naciente, al contrario, fue ahí donde había tenido la oportunidad de aprender cosas diferentes, obtener nuevas experiencias y sobre todo conocer a personas que habían logrado ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón, sin duda las buenas relaciones que forjó en ese entonces resultaban realmente significativas, en especial el lazo de amistad que creó con una encantadora niña de ojos verdes, el carácter ingenuo de ella contrastaba a la perfección con la siempre misteriosa personalidad del chico de lentes, no fue difícil que en poco tiempo aquellos dos hubiesen construido una amistad sincera.

Fue cuando Eriol cumplió los 14 años cuando anunció que debido a motivos familiares, él y su hermana debían regresar a Inglaterra y esta vez para quedarse de manera indefinida. Con mucha melancolía, el ojiazul no tuvo más remedio que retornar a su patria, pero a partir de ese momento, las cosas jamás fueron las mismas para el muchacho. En un principio, Eriol solía visitar a Sakura con frecuencia, le agradaba verla crecer sin que perdiera esa dulce esencia que tanto la caracterizaba, pero al pasar los años y después de la muerte de los padres de él, esas cortas visitas se convirtieron en escasas llamadas telefónicas que lograron deteriorar lentamente la amistad que había entre ambos, o al menos eso era lo que le parecía a Eriol, quien poco a poco comenzó a perder interés, enseguida la comunicación pasó a ser una inusual correspondencia, llegando al punto en que a él le daba pereza responderla o inclusive leerla, no importaba, ahora las prioridades del ojiazul eran otras.

Nakuru, quien siempre procuraba el bienestar de su hermano, no podía negar el enorme cambio de actitud que él había tomado, trataba de comprenderlo, pero aun así, a la castaña no le acababa de gustar del todo el nuevo Eriol, siempre ocupado, siempre estresado y siempre de mal humor.

-Tal vez se trate de algo importante –volvió a hablar la joven haciendo hincapié en el sobre

-Ya te he dicho que estoy ocupado –dijo con la vista en la pantalla de la computadora, ahora que se encontraba estudiando ciencias políticas en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Inglaterra, no dejaba de tener en mente aquel supuesto futuro exitoso que tanto se había planteado desde hacía algunos años –Leeré la carta en cuanto termine

-Siempre dices lo mismo –mencionó Nakuru con fastidio, era cierto ¿Cuántas cartas sin leer tenía ya de Sakura, de Tomoyo e incluso de Shaoran? ¿20? ¿50? –Anda, ábrela

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?... además estoy investigando sobre los nuevos impuestos que ha establecido el gobierno –dijo ajustándose las gafas, la chica nunca había podido entender esa manía de Eriol por sobrevalorar el dinero, ellos nunca se verían envueltos en problemas económicos ya que siempre habían pertenecido a una familia acomodada, el efectivo nunca había sido un problema.

-Ohh vamos Eriol, léela ¿siii? –a pesar de que Nakuru era la mayor y ya comenzaba a presentar los rasgos de madurez dignos de una adulta joven, no dejaba de tener ese aire infantil que hacía que la paciencia del peliazul se agotara rápidamente, por lo que después de rodar los ojos no tuvo más remedio que rasgar el sobre y desdoblar la hoja de papel.

-Es la invitación para la fiesta de Navidad que los Kinomoto ofrecen cada año –dijo sin darle la mínima importancia, ese tipo de tarjetas llegaban a menudo a la puerta de los Hiragizawa pero normalmente eran ignoradas.

-¡Es cierto, Sakura siempre nos invita! –gritó emocionada arrebatándole la carta al muchacho para después verla ella misma y colocar una expresión entusiasta, la idea de la celebración y sobretodo la oportunidad de volver a ver caras conocidas, la emocionó -¡Es dentro de dos días!...¡Esta vez iremos!... ¿verdad Eriol?

-Lo siento Nakuru pero yo no –dijo seriamente mientras volvía a guardar el papel en el sobre –No viajaré desde Inglaterra hasta Japón sólo por una simple fiesta

-¡¿Una simple fiesta?!, ¡se trata de Navidad!

-Si quieres puedes ir tú, no me importa quedarme solo durante unos cuantos días

-No voy a dejarte y menos en esta época del año –su tono de voz bajó sutilmente y lo miró directo a los ojos –Eriol, Sakura nunca deja de invitarte, ¿la piensas defraudar de nuevo?, ¿no tienes ganas de volver a verla?

-Nakuru, ir me resulta una pérdida de tiempo, tengo asuntos más importantes por resolver aquí… -mencionó levantándose de su asiento -…ella lo entenderá, además, francamente no creo que yo sea uno de los invitados de honor…

-Yo pienso que se sentirá decepcionada si no te presentas –la castaña se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro del chico esperando una respuesta, pero al ver que de su boca no salió ninguna palabra, suspiró con resignación–De acuerdo, como quieras… celebraremos otra aburrida Navidad aquí nosotros solos

Después de dicha frase la joven caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación con paso firme, y aunque ambos habían acordado que cada quien tomaría sus propias decisiones, ella simplemente no podía ir al otro lado del mundo dejando solo al muchacho, sin embargo antes de retirarse por completo dedicó una mirada melancólica al ojiazul, una mirada que reflejaba lo mucho que extrañaba a aquel niño gentil, bromista y de sonrisa enigmática que ahora se había trasformado en un joven serio, frío y egoísta.

Eriol tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejó escapar con lentitud mientras la puerta se cerraba, al estar nuevamente solo y hundido en la semioscuridad de su estudio, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su hermana, ella solía hacer eso a menudo, siempre terminaba por ceder ante su obstinación, al parecer, la castaña tenía muchas ganas de visitar de nueva cuenta Tomoeda y de que ambos celebraran Navidad rodeados de amigos como solían hacerlo antes, él sabía perfectamente que pasar las fiestas en la enorme y solitaria casa en la que vivían no resultaba muy divertido, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, él no iba a mal gastar su tiempo y su dinero por una pequeñez, no tenía caso pasar casi 15 tediosas horas en un avión sólo por una sencilla fiesta de Navidad, resultaba ridículo, al menos para Eriol.

-Lo lamento mucho por Nakuru pero hacer ese viaje…no vale la pena –dijo para sí mismo volviendo a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

Una voz masculina y sutilmente grave salió de la nada haciendo que el chico levantara la cabeza rápidamente y entrecerrara los ojos mientras trataba de buscar el origen del sonido, repasó con su mirada cada rincón del cuarto, observó los libreros, los retratos, las ventanas y guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-Bahh…tonterías –dijo pensando que su mente le jugaba una broma, eso hasta que la voz se reanudó, ésta vez logró escucharla con mayor claridad, logrando percibir una presencia extrañamente familiar.

"¿Sakura no vale la pena entonces?"

-¡Muy bien, basta ya! –Eriol se levantó de golpe y se colocó al centro de la habitación –Quien sea que quiera pasarse de listo conmigo, es mejor que dé la cara inmediatamente

-Vaya jovencito, parece que tienes mucho carácter, el mismo que yo tenía a tu edad

La voz volvió a emerger a las espaldas del muchacho quien rápidamente giró y observó con detenimiento al invasor, para su sorpresa descubrió algo muy inusual, no era importante el hecho de que aquel sujeto hubiese entrado sin haber sido visto, o que vistiera una elegante pero extraña túnica negra con bordes plateados y azules, o que llevara unas gafas idénticas a las de Eriol, ni siquiera que su expresión luciera tan tranquila a pesar de estar envuelto en lo que se asemejaban a ser pesadas cadenas, no, lo más llamativo era que aquel hombre estaba flotando unos centímetros por encima de la alfombra, como si fuese un fantasma.

El muchacho parpadeó varias veces, se quitó los lentes, los limpió rápidamente y se los volvió a colocar, la imagen que visualizaba no podía ser real ¿o sí?, es decir, no era posible que estuviese en presencia de un espíritu, eso era algo totalmente ilógico e imposible. Eriol definitivamente nunca fue un muchacho asustadizo, por lo que lo único que hizo fue tratar de mantenerse sereno y recorrer con su mirada al sujeto quien curiosamente desprendía un suave aroma a tierra mojada.

-Tanto estrés me está afectando -dijo el ojiazul en voz alta tratando de sonar calmado llevándose una mano a la frente –Ahora estoy viendo alucinaciones

-No lo creo mi estimado Eriol, yo soy tan real como tú –hombre se limitó a sonreír discretamente

-¿Quién…Quién es usted? –preguntó después de tragar saliva

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Reed Clow, pero supongo que eso no te da suficientes referencias –el volumen de su voz era extraño, como si hablara a través de un túnel muy largo

Claro, ahora lo recordaba, Reed Clow, primo lejano de su madre, sin duda el "tío más rico" de la familia, dueño de varias de las compañías y emporios industriales más importantes de Londres, lo había visto alguna vez en uno de los antiguos álbumes de fotos que Nakuru guardaba, un pariente que tenía entendido había muerto hacía bastantes años.

-He oído hablar de usted –musitó Eriol retrocediendo un pequeño paso

-Me alegra que estés tan bien informado, pero tal vez tanta información sea tu problema, ya que has olvidado quién eres tú

-Eso jamás podría olvidarlo, sé perfectamente quien soy

-¿En serio? Pues parece que tus acciones demuestran lo contrario

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué ha venido? –preguntó el chico clavando su mirada en el otro par de ojos de manera desafiante, como si quisiera demostrar no estar asustado

-Pocas son las ocasiones en las que se nos permite a los espíritus volver a visitar la tierra, en éste caso, me tienes aquí porque considero que necesitas algo de ayuda… -hizo una pausa y comenzó rodear al muchacho haciendo rechinar sus grilletes -… te has perdido

-¿Perdido?...no comprendo

-Durante toda mi vida sólo una cosa me obsesionó: el poder, el dinero. Me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a convertirme en un personaje importante y poderoso valiéndome de métodos de los cuales no me siento orgulloso… logré mi cometido, pero el precio fue muy alto…olvidé y perdí poco a poco a los seres que amaba…me quedé solo –Clow hablaba despacio, con cierto pesar en sus palabras

-Sigo sin entender

-¿Ves estas cadenas? –preguntó levantando y mostrando el metal –Cada eslabón representa algún instante de vida malgastado, cada momento que utilicé para lastimar a alguien con mi egoísmo y arrogancia… en verdad son pesadas, más para alguien cuyo interior está vacío, no creo que a ti te agrade llevar una igual ¿o me equivoco?

-Eso no quiere decir que lo mismo me tenga que suceder a mí -Eriol bajó la mirada por un segundo para después volver a levantarla con decisión

-Dime una cosa ¿Qué era lo que te encontrabas haciendo hace unos momentos?, parecía que estabas muy ocupado, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasas encerrado en este estudio? –exclamó Reed con ironía, el ojiazul supo exactamente hacia dónde quería llegar con ese comentario, por lo que no pudo más que cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño.

-Eso es diferente, simplemente me preocupo por el futuro

-Sin duda es bueno mirar hacia adelante, pero el futuro es algo relativo, es el presente el que te encuentras viviendo en éste momento, no lo desperdicies en asuntos superficiales tal como yo lo hice –dijo el hombre con aires de sabiduría -¿Qué puede ser más importante que estar con las personas que te quieren? ¿Qué hay de tu amiga Sakura?

-Sakura es parte del pasado, ya no me necesita, ni yo a ella –mencionó mirando el suelo

-Sé que yo no soy capaz hacerte entender, no soy el indicado para mostrarte tu error, pero hay quienes que sí pueden

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Esta noche te visitarán tres espíritus, cada uno de ellos tendrá un mensaje especial para ti, escúchalos joven Eriol, todavía estas a tiempo… -dijo casi en un susurro para después difuminarse en el aire hasta desaparecer por completo.

El chico de gafas se quedó inmóvil durante un par de minutos, simplemente mantenía su mirar fijo al frente con expresión neutral, todavía no se recuperaba por completo de la impresión que le causó ver al fantasma de Reed Clow mostrándose ante él y además trayéndole un mensaje muy particular, ¿cómo era eso de que Eriol se encontraba perdido?, la verdad era que no había comprendido muy bien, cada palabra pronunciada rebotaba una y otra vez en la cabeza del ojiazul sin permitirle sacar una conclusión precisa, y luego estaba ese otro asunto de los visitantes que vendrían al caer la noche ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Qué le dirían?, Eriol ya no sabía ni qué pensar, lo único que hizo fue prepararse un té caliente para poder relajarse un poco, pero al no obtener buen resultado, optó por conducirse hasta su habitación y quedarse ahí toda la tarde tratando de averiguar si la advertencia que había recibido era realmente cierta o si resultaba ser una jugarreta de su subconsciente, el único que lo acompañaba era Spinel, el gato negro que tenía de mascota, quien no dejaba de observarlo con esos enormes y penetrantes ojos azules mientras Eriol caminaba de una lado a otro por todo el cuarto.

Las 11:45 pm era la hora que marcaba el reloj en la pared del dormitorio del joven inglés, hacía poco de haberse metido en su cama y en esos momentos se encontraba disfrutando de un libro al mismo tiempo que acariciaba una y otra vez el lomo de Spinel. Su cabeza por fin estaba un tanto despejada y a pesar de la incertidumbre que sentía, se le notaba bastante tranquilo, eso hasta que las manecillas marcaron la media noche, en ese instante cerró el libro y levantó su mirada, podía percibir una nueva presencia alrededor de él.

-Es bueno saber que me estabas esperando

El muchacho retuvo el aliento al escuchar aquella otra voz, pero por alguna razón no se sorprendió demasiado al ver una luz blanca y tenue iluminando las paredes. El gato se escondió debajo de un ropero en cuanto Eriol se levantó de la cama, el joven avanzó muy despacio hasta toparse con una figura vestida de plata, alta, masculina y luciendo unas majestuosas y enormes alas.

-Sí… supongo que sí -dijo Eriol en un tono apenas audible, el hecho de estar ante semejante aparición, resultaba impresionante –Imagino que tú debes ser el primer…

-Mi nombre es Yue –mencionó alzando una ceja interrumpiendo al ojiazul – y soy el espíritu del pasado

-¿Mi pasado?

-Así es –su tono era serio y cortante, sus ojos claros parecían dos pequeños lagos, profundos y cristalinos –Mi misión es mostrarte las cosas que has mantenido selladas y que es necesario que recuerdes

-Debe ser un sueño…esto no puede ser real –todavía estaba bastante escéptico a lo que le estaba sucediendo, más bien, se negaba a creerlo

Yue hizo caso omiso, simplemente lo tomó por el brazo, entrelazó sus alas formando una especie de capullo alrededor de ambos y una luz muy intensa los envolvió, a pesar de eso, Eriol no cerró los ojos ni un instante.

Cuando por fin las emplumadas extremidades se abrieron, el muchacho pudo darse cuenta de que el panorama no era el mismo, su habitación había desaparecido y ya no era de noche, ahora el sol brillaba con plenitud y se encontraba parado en un jardín junto a un edificio blanco con un gran reloj al centro, sabía perfectamente en dónde estaba, la primaria Tomoeda.

Eriol apuntó su mirada hacia su acompañante quien no hizo otra cosa más que señalar con la cabeza a una pequeña niña de no más de 10 años quien permanecía sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol con una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo en las manos.

-Sakura –musitó el ojiazul, Yue asintió

-Presta atención-dijo el ángel, Hiragizawa hizo lo que le indicaron y observó todo manteniendo una distancia suficiente, al parecer, ni él ni Yue podían ser vistos u oídos.

-Hoy llegó a la escuela un alumno nuevo –la pequeña hablaba en voz alta mientras escribía –su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, sin duda es un niño muy amable pero…me da la impresión de conocerlo

-Yo también creo lo mismo

-¡Waaa! –Sakura dio tremendo salto al oír esa voz proveniente de atrás del árbol del cual estaba recargada

-Discúlpame, ¿Te asusté? –dijo un niño de lentes acercándose poco a poco a la ojiverde quien negó con la cabeza –Me alegro –suspiró aliviado -¿Te molesta si me si me siento junto a ti?

-No…adelante –mencionó con timidez, él tomó asiento en el césped y ella lo volteaba a ver de vez en cuando con una expresión curiosa

-Yo también pienso que ésta no es la primera vez que nos vemos…tal vez te haya conocido antes de haber nacido –él mantenía su mirada fija al frente, hasta que giró su cabeza topándose con unos grandes ojos verdes que lo observaban detenidamente –Serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre

-Soy…Sakura Kinomoto

-Tu nombre es como una bella flor que crece en primavera…dime ¿está bien que te llame por tu nombre de pila?

-Sí, por supuesto

-Tú también puedes llamarme Eriol, querida Sakura- mencionó ofreciéndole su mano, ella la tomó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa

El joven, quien miraba todo al lado de Yue, no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente bien, una sensación que Eriol había olvidado. Había vuelto a ver a la Sakura que recordaba, siempre tan encantadora y gentil, esa niña emanaba una dulzura que era imposible no percibir, una dulzura que sin lugar a dudas cautivaba a cualquiera.

-A partir de ese día… –dijo el muchacho con una mirada perdida –Sakura se convirtió en mi mejor amiga

-Vamos, todavía falta mucho por ver –el espíritu volvió a cerrar sus alas y al abrirlas, otro ambiente distinto había aparecido.

La nieve cubría los tejados y las calles, las casas estaban adornadas con luces de colores y por las ventanas se podían visualizar varios pinos de navidad asombrosamente decorados. El ojiazul comenzó a caminar por la avenida acompañado de Yue, ambos se detuvieron al ver a cinco preadolescentes saliendo de la escuela con rostros felices, las vacaciones habían dado comienzo.

Eriol los reconoció de inmediato, uno de ellos era él mismo cuando apenas tenía 12 años, a su lado caminaba Shaoran Li, un chico castaño proveniente de Hong Kong quien se había transformado en su eterno compañero y cómplice a pesar de que ambos tenían personalidades opuestas, un poco más adelante, avanzaban tres jovencitas, una de ellas era Meiling Li, prima de Shaoran, una chica bastante enérgica, enseguida estaba Sakura, siempre con esa sonrisa en su rostro, y por último, con su típica cámara en las manos, se encontraba Tomoyo Daidouji, quien para Eriol resultaba una de las niñas más hermosas y excéntricas de Tomoeda, el chico solía verla como una muñeca de porcelana que debía ser tratada con delicadeza.

Al avanzar por la calle, cada chico siguió su camino hacia su respectiva casa, a excepción de Eriol y Sakura quienes continuaban caminando juntos, seguidos claro, por Yue y por el otro joven.

-Mi familia hará una pequeña fiesta de Navidad en mi casa, ¿Vendrás Eriol? –dijo la castaña esperanzada

-Por supuesto, no me perdería esa reunión por nada del mundo

-¡Qué bien! - gritó dando un pequeño salto –tu hermana también está invitada, siempre me da mucho gusto que ustedes estén presentes

-A mí también me agrada pasar las fiestas contigo Sakura –habló con complicidad para luego mirar al frente –sólo espero que éste año Nakuru se controle y no acabe persiguiendo a tu hermano por toda la casa como la última vez.

Ambos rieron con el recuerdo de aquella anécdota para después guardar silencio por unos instantes, enseguida, Sakura habló de nuevo.

-Tomoyo también asistirá ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé –el joven Eriol entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de lado, como si supiera lo que Sakura le diría a continuación

-Te gusta ¿no es cierto?

-Es una chica muy linda

-¡Lo sabía!, desde hace tiempo que pude darme cuenta–el ojiazul no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita y mirar a la chica alzando una ceja

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan observadora?, según recuerdo, despistada es tu segundo nombre

-¡Oye!, ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos, sería el colmo que no lo supiera… y…¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Tal vez lo haga pronto… –dijo Eriol tranquilamente para luego hablar con picardía –En cuanto tú le digas lo mismo a Shaoran

-¿De…de qué hablas? –Sakura se paró en seco y miró con nerviosismo al muchacho para después darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para ocultarlo -¿Soy tan obvia?

-Mi querida Sakura, eres tan transparente que puedo ver fácilmente tu corazón reflejado en tus ojos… al igual que puedo ver el de nuestro buen Shaoran, sé que también tú le agradas

La pequeña Sakura se sonrojó para después sonreír al igual que Eriol, todo bajo la observación de dos pares de ojos.

-Parece que tú y tu contraparte infantil fuesen personas diferentes ¿No te parece? –susurró Yue, era cierto y Eriol lo sabía, los cambios de actitud que había tomado años atrás habían sido radicales.

-En aquel tiempo no tenía preocupaciones, todo era fácil… -dijo evitando la mirada del guardián

-Todo sigue siendo fácil, eres tú mismo quien lo ve complicado

-Escucha Yue, creo que ya fue suficiente

-Lo lamento pero no hemos terminado, parte de lo que eres ahora es porque te niegas a admitir que no estás en lo correcto

Sin darle a Eriol la oportunidad de responder, las enormes alas se cerraron volviendo a presentar un sitio nuevo, ahora se encontraban en la sala de la casa Kinomoto, al lado de un sofá se veía un lindo árbol de navidad y había varias decoraciones alusivas a la fecha. En medio de la habitación se encontraban de nueva cuenta la ojiverde y él mismo, la única diferencia era que se veían un poco más maduros, quizá daban a relucir unos 14 años.

-¿En serio tendrás que irte? –preguntó Sakura intentando que las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos

-Me temo que así es –dijo él, ni siquiera sus gafas podían disimular el dolor reflejado en su rostro –Nakuru y yo…regresaremos pronto a Inglaterra

-Pe…pero al menos quédense hasta Navidad

-Lo lamento Sakura

-No te vayas Eriol –la voz de la chica se quebró y dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por su cara, Eriol, tanto su versión joven como la mayor, no pudieron evitar sentir que algo se quebraba en su interior

-Por favor no llores Sakura –limpió el agua del rostro de la chica y tomó sus manos –seguiremos en contacto, vendré a visitarte a menudo

-No te olvidarás de mí ¿verdad? –preguntó con cierto temor, pero el ojiazul respondió con firmeza

-Eso nunca

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo

El Eriol de 19 años se quedó congelado por unos largos minutos, ése fue el comienzo de la mala racha. Un par de años más tarde después de haberse ido de Japón, él y su hermana recibieron la visita de la muerte, sus padres les fueron arrebatados en un espantoso accidente dejándolos completamente solos, si bien aunque el dinero no les faltaba, el cariño y la compañía de quienes se habían ido, ya nunca los recuperarían. Nakuru trató de asimilarlo, pero Eriol se dedicó a olvidar, olvidar por completo el pasado, tanto las tragedias como las alegrías, cada recuerdo le producía nostalgia, tristeza y dolor, ya que sabía que esa felicidad que una vez tuvo, no volvería. Decidió comenzar desde cero en Inglaterra, dejar su mente libre de memorias y llenar el vacío con el trabajo, la escuela y nuevas ambiciones. Dejó atrás todo, las risas, las lágrimas, la ciudad de Tomoeda, sus amigos y…a Sakura. "Te lo prometo" esas palabras se las llevó el viento rápidamente.

-Por lo que veo, tú no sabes el valor de una promesa –el tono frío del espíritu despertó a Eriol de sus pensamientos y lo hizo sentir como un insecto que merecía ser aplastado

-¡Ya entendí ¿de acuerdo?!, ¡Fui un cobarde, un completo cobarde! ¡¿Estás feliz ahora?! –Eriol gritó con fuerza, muy pocas eran las veces en que perdía el control de esa manera, estaba molesto, esos recuerdos que tanto le habían costado olvidar, ahora regresaban a él de una forma completamente inesperada.

Poco a poco aquella imagen fue desapareciendo tras las plumas de Yue, Eriol cerró los ojos pensando que todavía le restaba algo más por ver, pero al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba de vuelta en su dormitorio y respiró aliviado al percatarse de que estaba solo. Miró el reloj, 2:15 am, quiso dormir un poco, no tenía intención de recibir a otro espíritu, enfrentarse a la realidad había resultado difícil. Pensó en ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua pero al abrir la puerta de su alcoba, retuvo una exclamación de asombro.

Eriol sacudió su cabeza tratando de asimilar lo que veía, se encontraba en una habitación enorme, verdaderamente gigantesca, llena de una cantidad inimaginable de comida, golosinas, y regalos de todo tipo envueltos en vistosos papeles coloridos y alumbrados por inmensas antorchas que resplandecían en las paredes.

-Veo que las sorpresas todavía no se terminan –musitó él quedándose sin aliento

-Por supuesto que no, ¡La diversión apenas comienza! –una nueva y aguda voz se dejó oír al mismo tiempo que una pequeña mancha amarilla pasaba volando para enseguida sumergirse en una enorme tarta de chocolate.

-Supongo que tú eres el segundo espíritu de esta noche

-Así es chiquillo, ¡yo soy el espíritu del presente, el gran Kerberos! –exclamó con una entonación triunfal

-¿El gran Kerberos? - él lo observó con detalle y no pudo evitar una risita sarcástica al asociar la palabra "Gran" con el pequeño ser que visualizaba, tenía la apariencia de un oso de peluche color amarillo, grandes orejas, ojos diminutos y dos pequeñas alas blancas en su espalda, pero lo que a Eriol le producía más gracia, era que aquel espíritu hablaba estando cubierto de caramelo mientras trataba de sonar amenazante.

-¿De qué te ríes, mocoso? –preguntó colocándose frente a frente con el ojiazul –Te lo advierto, no querrás despertar mi furia

-Lo lamento mucho, es sólo que después de la visita de Yue…esperaba a alguien más grande

-Ahh sí claro, ese sujeto no sabe hacer otra cosa más que presumir –mencionó Kero cruzándose de brazos mientras flotaba en el aire –Pero déjame decirte que mi verdadera identidad dejaría impresionado a cualquiera...mi apariencia es realmente majestuosa e imponente

-Por supuesto –respondió Eriol reprimiendo una sonrisa –Pero dime algo Kerberos, ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿No es obvio?...esto… es tu corazón –dijo con la boca llena de comida

-¿Mi corazón?

-Cada cosa que vez aquí, es un deseo de alegría que guardas en tu interior… es todo lo bueno que eres capaz de brindar pero que no te atreves

El joven de gafas recorrió con su mirada el lugar y suspiró, ¿realmente él tenía un corazón así de grande?, entonces ¿por qué no podía sacarlo a relucir?, tal vez era cierto, tal vez Eriol todavía sentía temor al expresar cariño.

-¡Delicioso! –exclamó Kero al ingerir un flan entero de un bocado, se limpió la boca y después guió al chico hasta el centro del cuarto –Bien Eriol ¿Te interesa saber que está pasando en estos momentos con la gente que has olvidado?

Eriol lo miró por un instante para después encogerse de hombros y asentir con la cabeza, después de todo, entre más rápido acabara todo aquello, más rápido podría ver al psiquiatra. En ese momento, Kerberos realizó una serie de movimientos extraños y enseguida una especie de portal redondo apareció en el piso.

-Observa –dijo el espíritu apuntando hacia el suelo, el chico se inclinó para obtener un mejor enfoque, al cabo de unos segundos, la imagen que el portal ofrecía era cada vez más clara, lo primero que Eriol notó fue un árbol de navidad en medio de una acogedora sala, donde además se encontraban dos jovencitas aparentemente de su misma edad, reían y conversaban al mismo tiempo que adornaban el pequeño pino.

-Son…Tomoyo y…Sakura –susurró el inglés mientras observaba expectante la escena desde la enorme habitación junto con Kerberos, ellas se encontraban en la casa de la ojiverde y parecían mantener una amena plática. Pudo reconocerlas fácilmente a pesar de los años, a los ojos de Eriol, la amatista había aumentado su belleza, su cabello seguía siendo largo, sus ojos habían incrementado su brillo y su figura era perfecta. A un lado de ella estaba Sakura, ella también se veía hermosa, su cabello había crecido ligeramente hasta la altura de los hombros pero seguía manteniendo su dulce sonrisa y ese mirar tan angelical, lo único que a Eriol le dio mala espina, fue un extraño y notorio semblante pálido que Sakura presentaba.

-¡Sakura-chan, me muero por grabarte el día de la fiesta de navidad! ¡Te verás divina con el vestido que te hice! –exclamó Tomoyo con tono soñador, al parecer sus aficiones seguían siendo las cámaras de video y el diseño de modas

-Amm…claro Tomoyo…jejeje –respondió nerviosamente para luego transformar su expresión a una muy seria.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada, es sólo… -Sakura miró a Tomoyo y después al piso -… ¿Tú crees que Eriol venga este año?

-Sakura… -suspiró la otra chica con tristeza, siempre era lo mismo, una decepción para su amiga en Navidad, se sentía molesta por aquello, pero la castaña era tan noble que no podía dejar de invitarlo.

-Hace tanto tiempo que dejamos de verlo… su hermana Nakuru es quien responde mis cartas, dice que Eriol está estudiando una carrera muy importante, seguramente se encuentra ocupado y por eso no tiene tiempo suficiente para comunicarse con nosotros –dijo la joven tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que ésa era la razón por la cual el inglés nunca respondía su correspondencia, no porque la hubiese olvidado.

-No estés triste por favor Sakura

-Lo siento, es sólo que…lo extraño mucho

-Vamos Sakura-chan, no te desanimes, recuerda que es Navidad, la época de la eterna esperanza –mencionó la amatista acariciando la mejilla de la castaña–Además, yo sé quién sí va a asistir a la fiesta…cierto chico de ojos ámbar

-Shaoran –dijo Sakura sonrojada, ahora él era su novio -¡Y viene acompañado de toda su familia! –gritó sobresaltada al recordar ese pequeñísimo detalle, no era cualquier cosa recibir a todas sus hermanas, a Meiling y sobre todo a Yelán Li en su casa.

-No entiendo por qué demonios tuviste que invitar a ese mocoso –mencionó el mayor de los Kinomoto mientras hacía aparición en la sala acompañado del amable Yukito –Pero claro, los moustros sólo hacen tonterías

-¡HERMANO!–gritó furiosa para después volver a enfocarse en las decoraciones

-Vamos Touya, Shaoran es un buen chico –dijo Yukito con una sonrisa

-Ya te lo he dicho Yuki, ese mocoso no me agrada, no entiendo qué es lo que mi hermana le ve

-Quieres mucho a la pequeña Sakura ¿verdad?

-Ya cállate –exclamó molesto Touya haciendo sonreír a su amigo

Eriol observaba detenidamente con expresión neutral, sintió melancolía al ver todo lo que se había perdido en los años pasados, en lo triste y decepcionada que hizo sentir a Sakura al ignorarla tantas veces, pensó en todo el dolor que le hizo pasar a esa chica quien ni siquiera le guardaba rencor y que además justificaba su arrogancia, en ese instante, el chico se sintió como un miserable.

-¡Sakura, qué tienes! –ese grito de Tomoyo hizo que Eriol regresara su total atención a la imagen del portal.

-¡SAKURA! –Touya, su padre y Yukito también se unieron a las exclamaciones de angustia, al parecer, la ojiverde había sufrido un mareo y se encontraba en el suelo, su rostro se tornó repentinamente mucho más pálido y lucía muy débil.

-Es…estoy bien…no se preocupen –dijo ella apoyándose en su hermano

-¡Claro que no moustro, sólo mírate, desde hace días te noto enferma!

-No hermano, no pasa nada, ya estoy mejor

A pesar de la insistencia de Touya y los demás, Sakura logró convencer a todos de su aparente bienestar y creyendo que nadie la observaba, llevó su mano a su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y respiró con dificultad. Eriol sintió un pinchazo en su corazón al ver aquello, algo no le gustaba.

-Bien, creo que ha sido suficiente –dijo Kerberos cerrando el portal, Eriol suspiró de nuevo y dirigió su mirada al espíritu cuya voz sonaba grave, casi se va de espaldas al ver a un enorme felino alado con una brillante armadura, en lugar de aquel pequeño muñeco de peluche -¿No te lo dije?, Mi verdadera apariencia es impresionante…ahora, antes de irme quiero que conozcas a alguien más

Eriol asintió y prestó atención cuando Kerberos levantó sus alas, debajo de una de ellas se encontraba Spinel, su gato negro, quien se veía algo retraído y temeroso, bajo la otra ala estaba una pantera con orejas puntiagudas y mirada desafiante.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó el joven con voz temblorosa

-El egoísmo –dijo Kero señalando al pequeño gato –Y la arrogancia –ahora apuntó a la pantera –Un par nada deseable como habitantes de un corazón, no permitas que sigan quedándose en el tuyo

-Yo no soy…

-Sigues sin entender chiquillo–interrumpió el espíritu -¿Es así como salvarás a Sakura?

-¿Salvarla? ¿Pero de qué estas…? –Eriol no dijo nada más, simplemente recordó el descolorido y enfermizo rostro de la ojiverde que había visto hacía unos momentos, una terrible angustia lo invadió -¡QUÉ TIENE SAKURA!

-Es tiempo de marcharme –dijo Kerberos lentamente antes de desvanecerse

-¡POR FAVOR, QUÉ LE OCURRIRÁ A SAKURA!

Nadie respondió. Un pesado silencio flotaba en el aire al mismo tiempo que una espesa oscuridad invadió la habitación en la que Eriol gritaba desesperado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, una incontrolable preocupación por Sakura recorrió cada una de sus entrañas, entonces inhaló y exhaló profundamente recuperando poco a poco la calma. En ese momento sintió que no estaba solo, una tenue respiración se hizo presente, el muchacho levantó la mirada y se percató de una sombría figura junto a él, no podía distinguirla completamente debido a la penumbra y a que ésta se encontraba envuelta en lo que parecía ser un largo abrigo negro.

-Tú eres… el espíritu del futuro ¿no es así? –preguntó sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío. La sombra asintió silenciosamente haciendo que un mechón de cabello largo y rojizo enmarcara su fino rostro, dando a conocer que el espíritu era una mujer, quizá algo mayor que Eriol pero aún así bastante joven. El chico avanzó hacia ella y habló firmemente, sabía que la parte final de su jornada había comenzado –Adelante…estoy listo para lo que tengas que mostrarme.

El espíritu avanzó unos pasos entre la oscuridad y se detuvo al poner su mano el pomo de una puerta que Eriol ni siquiera había notado, al abrirla, una luz muy brillante hizo que el chico cerrara los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos, se sintió impresionado por la majestuosidad del lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, una enorme oficina alfombrada con un elegante escritorio de caoba dominando la estancia y un gran ventanal detrás que abarcaba una espectacular vista del centro de Londres.

-Debemos de estar en un piso muy alto –Eriol se acercó al ventanal- Parece casi tan alto como el Big Ben, ¿De quién es este sitio?

La mujer hizo un movimiento con su mano apuntando un objeto sobre el escritorio, era un pequeño letrero de cristal que decía: "Eriol Hiragizawa. Presidencia"

-¡Soy yo! –el joven dio un brinco- ¡Significa que todo mi trabajo dará frutos! , ¿Qué clase de empresa manejaré?

Entre las sombras de una esquina podía distinguir a la misteriosa dama observándolo, no le respondió absolutamente nada, simplemente volvió a señalar la puerta, Eriol entendió y se dirigió a ésta, pero apenas la abrió, una fuerte y helada ráfaga de viento le puso la piel de gallina. Una vez más la atmósfera había cambiado y ésta ocasión una desagradable impresión lo asaltó de pies a cabeza haciéndole sentir urgencia por salir de ahí inmediatamente. Se encontraba en medio de un cementerio, el cementerio de Tomoeda.

Eriol no podía entender nada de lo que estaba viendo y eso no le gustaba, trató de tranquilizarse pero el silencio de su acompañante y lo gris del cielo, no ayudaban mucho. Escuchó el sonido de alguien aproximándose con pasos lentos, no tuvo que ocultarse porque sabía de sobra que no podía ser visto ni oído, así que aguardó si moverse hasta que sorprendido vio la figura de Tomoyo Daidouji caminando lentamente entre las tumbas, lucía mayor, quizás unos 23 años, iba vestida de negro, llevaba su largo cabello recogido en una trenza y en sus manos sostenía un gran ramo de flores blancas, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Eriol fue que la amatista reflejaba una expresión de extrema tristeza en su rostro.

El ojiazul no dudó en seguirla pero ella paró su caminar abruptamente y después de suspirar con pesadez, continuó avanzando, Eriol no entendió el porqué de ésta acción hasta que vió en la dirección que tenía la mirada de Tomoyo, ella se detuvo al estar al frente de dos modestas lápidas, el chico de lentes se extrañó al observar que, postrado sobre una de éstas tumbas se encontraba alguien que todavía no había podido reconocer. La amatista soltó las flores, se arrodilló y colocó su mano en la espalda de un joven hombre en cuyo alrededor se encontraban más de tres botellas vacías de alcohol. En cuanto la joven pronunció el nombre de aquel sujeto, Eriol no lo podía creer.

-Shaoran… -musitó Tomoyo agitándolo con suavidad

-¡VETE…DÉJAME EN PAZ! –gritó él todavía ebrio girándose bruscamente.

El inglés apenas y logró distinguir la sombra del Shaoran Li que conocía, ahora el ambarino lucía demacrado, su ropa estaba sucia y algo rota, su enredado cabello se mezclaba con la delgada barba sin rasurar de su rostro, unas pronunciadas y oscuras ojeras se presentaban bajo sus orbes almendrados, los cuales estaban muy rojos e hinchados seguramente de tanto llorar, todo esto bajo un desagradable aroma a licor.

-Por favor Shaoran, no puedes seguir así –dijo ella sujetando con dulzura las manos de él –Ya han pasado dos años desde su muerte…

-¡¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ ENTONCES, TOMOYO?!...¡¿CÓMO?!

-Te entiendo perfectamente…el sr. Fujitaka sigue hundido en la depresión y supe que Touya ha tenido que ir a un psiquiatra porque teme enloquecer de dolor…ha sido muy difícil para todos

-¡ESA MALDITA ENFERMEDAD! –hablaba a gritos apretando los puños -¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA ANTES?!... ¡¿POR QUÉ ELLA PRECISAMENTE?!...y yo que decía que la amaba, ¡NO PUDE HACER NADA!...¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

-No fue culpa de nadie… el médico dijo que la leucemia ya se encontraba muy avanzada –mencionó la amatista con voz quebrada abrazando al castaño en un intento por tranquilizarlo

-Estábamos por casarnos… -una gruesa lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Shaoran –Sakura…mi Sakura

Al oír aquel nombre, el corazón de Eriol latió con tal rapidez que casi se le sale del pecho y comenzó a faltarle el aire, no podía ser, Sakura no podía estar muerta. Las piernas del chico flaquearon y se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas a la tierra, eso hasta que escuchó que la conversación aun no terminaba.

-A ella no le gustaría verte así –dijo Tomoyo –Sakura era tan noble que…

-Sí, tan noble que a pesar de todo lo que sufrió, perdonó al idiota malagradecido de Hiragizawa –exclamó Li con todo el rencor que pudo –Nunca pude entender qué la hacía escribirle si sabía que nunca le iba a contestar…"El señor exitoso" ni siquiera se molestó en venir al funeral

-Lo sé…Eriol es… un desgraciado –dijo ella con dolor para después mirar al ambarino -Vamos, no es bueno que te quedes aquí

Shaoran asintió y le dedicó a Tomoyo una sombra de sonrisa, se levantó con dificultad y ambos salieron lentamente del cementerio sin imaginar que un joven de ojos azules seguía arrodillado en el suelo sin decir nada. "_Eriol es un desgraciado_", era como si un enorme opresión en el cuerpo le impidiera expresar toda esa desesperación que sentía, no podía llorar, ni gritar, estaba completamente entumecido cuando observó a la mujer espíritu colocarse frente a él, entonces se puso de pie y levantó la mirada.

-No puede ser real –musitó negando con la cabeza –Simplemente este futuro no puede ser real…Sakura…ella no puede morir de ésta manera, no se lo merece…y yo…yo jamás quise lastimarla, nunca quise hacerla sufrir…yo… -No pudo evitarlo más, silenciosas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos empañando sus gafas.

La mujer tomó a Eriol de la mano y lo guió a otra parte del cementerio, el ojiazul le seguía el paso a traspiés, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron a unos metros de otra tumba, parecía como si unos cuantos años más hubiesen transcurrido, además de que en el ambiente se respiraba un aire petrificante. Frente a él y resaltando por encima de todo, estaba un sepulcro hecho con mármol blanco y custodiado por la más gótica y enorme estatua de un ángel hecha en balastro negro, dando a entender que cualquier intento de frivolidad se había quedado corto con lo que Eriol veía en ese momento.

Unas risas provenientes de dos hombres se dejaron escuchar, ambos tenían una pala en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, al aparecer eran enterradores, ambos estaban muy cerca de la despampanante tumba, la cual aún no había sido cerrada.

-Jajaja…jamás había visto sepelio igual –dijo uno de ellos mientras lanzaba una risotada

-Si jajaja, sin familia o amigos para acompañarle –exclamó el otro lanzando el cigarro a la fosa

-Descansemos antes de cubrir la tumba por completo

-De acuerdo, de ahí ya no se moverá jajaja –Los dos sujetos se echaron las palas al hombro y se alejaron.

Eriol se aproximó hacia la sepultura y horrorizado visualizó su nombre escrito en la lápida, rápidamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás estampándose así con la mujer quien lo había traído hasta allí.

-Esto no va a ocurrir –mencionó él mirando a la dama de largo cabello –No importa lo que haga, yo no pienso terminar así -Volteó a ver aquella fosa, justo en la base de la estatua podía leerse su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento, pero la fecha de su muerte no estaba aún escrita.

-Este es el futuro que tú mismo has forjado con tu soberbia –por fin el espíritu hablaba, su voz era como el hielo al quebrarse, fría y escalofriante –No tienes opción, esto es lo que es y será, acéptalo

-No lo haré –dijo Eriol con firmeza mientras terribles escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal

-El viaje ha terminado, Eriol –ella extendió una mano hacia él –Ven, te prometo que no recordarás nada de ésto y podrás continuar con tu vida

-NO…si voy contigo, sería aceptar éste futuro y eso…JAMÁS sucederá –el miedo había desaparecido y sabía exactamente qué hacer –Yo quiero a mi familia, a mis amigos, a Sakura, y si alguna vez he tenido la oportunidad para demostrarlo, es ahora

Eriol sonrió de esa forma enigmática tan suya, dirigió su mirada al cielo y luego al espíritu quien mantenía un rostro serio, entonces relajó su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas directo a la fosa abierta.

Un par de rayos de sol fue lo que Eriol sintió en su rostro, lo primero que vio fue el techo de su alcoba, se levantó de golpe de la cama y miró alrededor, estaba de regreso. Resopló varias veces, tenía la impresión de haber salido de una piscina de agua helada, pero una agradable sensación se apoderó de él, se sentía ligero, como si hubiese estado caminando en fango y de repente pisara suelo firme, no pudo evitar dar varios saltos y reír como un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura, entonces miró el reloj, eran las 6:30 de la mañana, sin pensarlo, salió disparado hacia la cocina donde estaba Nakuru haciendo el desayuno.

-Buen día Eriol, ¿Qué quieres para des…? –la chica paró de hablar al sentir las cálidas manos de Eriol sobre sus mejillas

-Nakuru, no hay tiempo que perder, necesito que comiences a empacar…iremos a Tomoeda –el joven sonrió, se sirvió una taza de café y dijo un último comentario antes de marcharse apresurado –Por cierto…te quiero

Eriol salió de la cocina antes de que Nakuru pudiera si quiera parpadear, se había quedado atónita a lo que acaba de escuchar, incluso se dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo y al comprobar que no era ningún sueño, no pudo más que sonreír de oreja a oreja y correr hacia su cuarto para sacar su valija del armario, sentía una alegría inmensa, el viejo Eriol había vuelto.

**OOOOOOO**

Tomoeda, 24 de diciembre…

El timbre sonó más de una vez en la residencia Kinomoto, los alegres adornos navideños resaltaban en esa linda noche la cual apenas comenzaba, al parecer la celebración en aquella morada estaba ya en su apogeo. Una joven ojiverde se aproximó a la puerta de entrada y la abrió con naturalidad, su expresión se congeló y abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos al ver a quien se encontraba parado en su pórtico con un elegante vestuario y un expectante rostro.

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Nakuru arrojándose hacia la joven y después de intercambiar efusivos saludos y felicitaciones, la muchacha mayor entró de lleno a la casa dejando solos al par de adolescentes.

-E…Eriol…viniste –dijo Sakura, apenas se logró escuchar gracias a la música que provenía del interior de la casa

-Buenas noches Sakura…te vez hermosa –musitó él observándola de pies a cabeza, llevaba un lindo vestido azul marino que acentuaba su belleza natural. Ella se ruborizó y Eriol, al ver que no la chica podía emitir palabra, fue él quien empezó –¿sabes?…hoy me siento avergonzado de mí mismo, no tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento de no haber venido antes…Sakura…sé que no soy digno de estar aquí, pero tengo que decirte cuánto lo lamento

-Eriol… -Sakura lo observaba directo a los ojos, los cuales no reflejaban nada más que arrepentimiento

-Quiero que sepas que mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño, ninguna excusa es válida, no tengo una sola justificación, ahora me doy cuenta de que todo éste tiempo me he comportado como un completo cretino…Sakura…por favor perdóname… -Eriol sentía un nudo enorme formarse en su garganta –sé que tal vez ni siquiera sea merecedor de que tu…

-Me alegra mucho verte –antes de que el ojiazul pudiera decir otra cosa, la menor de los Kinomoto se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si nunca quisiera separarse de él nuevamente, Eriol sintió su cuerpo temblar por un momento, para después regresar el gesto con igual intensidad.

-Sakura yo…

-Todo está olvidado –sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de…?

-Para mí es como si no hubiera pasado nunca…pero por favor, no te alejes de mi de nuevo

-No lo haré, y ésta ocasión es una promesa real –dijo Eriol notando que sus ojos también comenzaban a humedecerse. Sakura sólo sonrió dulcemente, tomó las manos del joven y ambos entraron a la casa.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la sala al estar el ojiazul presente, quien también observaba a todos y cada uno de los invitados, increíblemente todos estaban ahí, los Kinomoto, los Li, las Daidouji, incluso Yukito con sus abuelos, cada par de ojos posados en el joven Hiragizawa. Antes de que otra cosa sucediera, dos personas se acercaron a él, Tomoyo y Shaoran, ambos lo miraban con rostros serios causando un ligero sobresalto en el chico de gafas.

-Bienvenido –dijo la amatista con una encantadora expresión colocando delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de Eriol cuyo corazón latió fuerte. El joven Li no dijo nada, sólo sonrió son sutileza y dio un par de suaves palmadas en el hombro del ojiazul recibiendo un gesto de gratitud como respuesta. A partir de ese momento la tensión se rompió y la celebración continuó con normalidad.

-Sakura –habló nuevamente Eriol captando sólo la atención de la ojiverde -¿Podría pedirte un favor?, me gustaría que mañana me dejes acompañarte al médico

-¿Al médico?...pero si yo no…

-No me negarás que has estado sintiéndote mal…pude notarlo apenas te ví –dijo él en un tono apacible, mostrando verdadera preocupación.

-Estoy bien…de verdad –ella se comenzó a poner nerviosa, no le gustaba ir al doctor, pero admitió que no le vendría mal un chequeo.

-Por favor Sakura…que ese sea mi regalo para éstas fiestas

-De… acuerdo

-Gracias –sonrió como sólo Eriol Hiragizawa era capaz –Y gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de recuperar tu cariño

-Eriol…nunca lo perdiste

-Feliz Navidad…mi querida Sakura

FIN DEL ONESHOT

**Vaya éste es el oneshot más largo que he escrito, realmente espero que no se les haya hecho muy pesado…en fin ¡Misión cumplida!. La verdad es que ya tengo un poco más de un año escribiendo fics pero éste es el segundo que realizo de SCC, espero que la historia haya llenado sus expectativas. Traté de involucrar a la mayoría de los personajes (el espíritu del futuro era Kaho Mizuki, por si no quedó muy claro XD) claro que traté de que la historia girara en torno a la pareja que me fue asignada.**

**Por favor no dejen de decirme qué les pareció, recuerden que se aceptan comentarios, opiniones, críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, observaciones, quejas, halagos, tomatazos etc. etc.**

**Muchísimas gracias, espero poder participar en futuros retos, les deseo muy felices fiestas.**

**Saludos, Nabiki-san**


End file.
